You can love a jerk
by Umibreezeforever
Summary: Anzu meets a hot guy at the football field too bad he isn't prince charming, or so she thought...R
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone I so hope u guys like this one. Lets say this Anzu is the kicker for the Miami high school team. Yami is also the kicker butfor the University of Miami. (Your not really going to need to follow that after the 1st couple ch. We enjoy.

* * *

"I'll see you guys after practice!" Anzu waved goodbye to her friends. She was a senior at Miami High school, and the best athlete, also the prettiest, nicest, and most popular. Everyone knew this except for her. She didn't really paid attention to these things, the only thing she paid attention to was football. (Anzu plays football help us lord)

She entered the outdoor field with her helmet and a couple of footballs in her white football outfit. She began by kicking balls in the field goal post. Slowly started building more strength in kicking which led to the balls going over the fence that was behind the field post.

Her best friend Mai was at her photo club, she earned a scholarship at the end of grade eleven, that how good she was, she mostly took pictures of Anzu though. After kicking a numerous amount of balls, she kicked one as hard as she could.

"Oh no, heads!" she yelled as it went over the fence heading for a by passer.

Watch out!" she yelled towards the boy who was walking by, he stopped, and catches the ball with ease, gently letting in rest in his hands, turning his head towards Anzu.

Anzu melted, oh he was so fine, and she stood there dumbly admiring his looks, till she finally ran towards him.

Sorry! Are you ok?" she asked with concern in her eyes as she gripped the fence with one of her hands, the boy nodded and throw her the ball over the fence.

"Maybe your school should get new fences, that ball was way to low." he smirked walking away. Anzu was angry, no she was far from angry. This guy she didn't even know walks up to her and makes fun of her in front of all her classmates.

"Hey who do you think you are!?" she yelled frustrated making him stop walking, turning around, and walking towards her. He walked on the field , taking the ball Anzu was holding, got into position, and in seconds later, the ball was flying to the other end of the field and also deflating the ball as it landed. (Don't ask how it happen)

The girls around the court were swooning and drooling all over the mysterious guy. Anzu wasn't, she hated him, and she had only met him thirty seconds ago let alone not knowing his name. He then started walking towards her giving a smile, and walked towards the school followed by numerous of girls.

"Jerk! That was a 50 dollar ball!" she yelled, not seeing his lips curve into a seductive smirk. But who was he? That's what puzzled her.

Anzu walked into the school 30 minutes later.

'The nerve of that bastard!' she thought, making her look like a fool in front of everyone. She walked to her homeroom class where she would find Mai after her photography club. She found her there on her desk looking at some pictures of Anzu playing football.

"Hey!" welcomed Maii standing up, putting the pictures down.

"How was practice?" she asked, Anzu cursed to her self.

"Some son of a bitch made me look like an idiot today and demolished one of my tennis balls," she spat.

"Do you know him?" asked Mai.

"No he's probably some player at his college or something, he looks older," she said sitting down with her sports bag beside her.

"Was he good looking?" she asked curiously.

"I guess, he wasn't ugly," she said.

"How are we getting home by the way?" Anzu asked.

"We're getting a ride with my brother," she said packing up her stuff.

"You have a brother now?!" Anzu asked shocked, she didn't tell her she had a brother ever since she had moved here.

"Well everyone else did, you came here 6 months ago, and my brother doesn't even live with my family anymore, that's why you've never seen him, and since my car is in the shop I have to ask him for rides to and from school for a week." she exclaimed, Anzu didn't know she had a brother, she wondered what he looked like.

"Well my brother must be waiting for us in the front, we better go, he has game soon." she said to her walking out the door. (I don't like saying what happens in school so it's the end of school)

They both walk out to meet a nice black Nissan maxim.

Hey Yami!" Mai yelled towards the car as a figure walked out.

"You!" Anzu screamed pointing her finger at him.

"This is your friend Anzu?" the handsome tall boy asked his sister.

"Did I miss something?" Mai asked obviously lost.

"He's the son of a bitch!" she nearly yelled getting by passers attention.

"Oh," was all she said.

"You owe my 50 bucks you moron!" she yelled again, Yami was shocked, never in his life had he a girl scream at him other than Mai.

"Do you wanna ride home or not?" was all he said,

"No, that's fine. I'd rather walk then be seen with this scum!" she shrieked, why was she so mad? She never got this mad at anybody.

"Anzu get in, it's an hour walk, it'll be dark soon." Mai pleaded. Anzu's eyes drifted to Yami's which were now cold of all the comments she had said before.

Anzu didn't reply, she just opened the door and hopped in. Not bothering fastening her seatbelt.

"Buckle-up," Yami said getting in to the car doing his seat belt.

"Make me," she spat.

"Listen kid, I don't wanna get in trouble for you if something happens." he said glaring at her.

"Yami leave her alone," pleaded Mai.

"No Mai, he's right, I don't trust his driving." she smirked doing her seatbelt as well, 'KID?!' While they were driving Mai started talking.

"Oh wait Yami drop me off here! I need to get some film and get my pictures developed. Is it alright if I leaveAnzu?" she asked,

"Ya, go ahead I'll be alright," she said, letting Mai out of the passenger seat, with Anzu getting in,

"See you tomorrow." she waved.

Anzu didn't dare look at the man beside her, though she had to admit he was good looking, and he smelt good too. The smell of his cologne was driving her crazy.

"You know, you seem meaner then how Mai describes you," he said starting the conversation.

"Depends who I want to be nice too," she said turning her head at him.

"I'm sorry about your football, I didn't know it meant so much to you," he said teasing her.

"Shut up, turn here," she said as they were nearing her house.

They pulled up to her house 5 minutes later. The rest of the ride was silent.

"Thanks for the ride," she said getting out, but she was stopped when he grabbed her hand putting something in it. Anzu turned her head, meeting soft purple eyes full of sincerity.

"See you tomorrow morning," was all he said when Anzu shut the door, opening her hand to find a 50 dollar bill, she blushed lightly as the car pulled out.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it well R&R later 


	2. 

Hi everyone well here's the 2nd ch.

The next morning Anzu woke up bright and early. She had just finished her breakfast as she heard the sound of Yami's car beeping.

"Bye mom! Love you," she yelled goodbye running out the door with a blue knee skirt and pink top.

There was Yami with his sunglasses on, his hair waving unruly in front of him, and Mai in the passenger seat.

"Morning," she smiled getting in, buckling up of course.

"Morning," Mai smiled. Yami didn't say anything, he pulled out and off they went. The car ride was awkwardly silent. So Mai put on the radio as Come into my world came on by Kylie Minogue came on.

Anzu sang silently to herself, not seeing the eyes that were spying on her from the mirror. This girl puzzled Yami very much, one day she'd be mean, the other nice? She didn't make sense to him, 'she's so ....mysterious,' he thought using his words carefully.

They reached the front of the school where he dropped them off,

"Bye Yami, thanks for the ride," said Mai happily, waiting for Anzu.

"You go ahead, I'll be with you in a sec," was all Anzu said staying into the car. Mai looked over her curiously. This also made Yami change his serious face.

"Well ok, I'll be by my locker," was all she said walking up to meet her other friends.

"Uh, Yami?" she asked, he didn't reply. He didn't even turn his head to face her.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, you know, for calling you a son of a bitch and stuff," she trailed off. This made him turn his head to face her, Anzu was stunned by the color of his eyes, from up close, they looked so, soft. Anzu blushed lightly.

"Thank you for being patient with me," she leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, and then getting out of the car, Yami could still feel the sensation of her lips on his skin, he sighed softly, trying to get rid of the red color tinting on his cheeks, eyeing her going into the school.

(later, during last period)

"Anzu, what's up with you and my brother?" Mai asked questioningly tapping her pen against her desk since the teacher had left the room to get photocopies of a certain handout.

"I just said sorry to him about yesterday, I was acting like a bitch," she said like it was not a big deal,

"Oh, so how would you define,' I guess, he's not ugly,'?" before she could answer back, the teacher came back into the class, 20 minutes later the bell rung.

"Oh Anzu I can't go with you to get a ride home, I have to meet Joey , so I'll be getting a ride with him when I'm done," she explained.

"Done what?" she asked nudging her,

"The same thing you would do with my brother," she smiled, getting cold glare from Anzu.

"Hey that was mean!" she said,

"Well, what happened to, "I guess, he's not ugly"? Oh look here he is, I gotta go, bye" she ran off.

'No, not after this morning!' her mind yelled. She walked up to the car which was surrounded by young girls.

"Excuse me ladies, he's my ride," she said sternly to all the girls who were flirting with him, getting a bitchy look from all of them, this made Yami smirk.

She got in the passenger seat and shut the door,

"Bye!" she waved to all the disappointed and very jealous girls.

"Is Mai meeting Joey again?" Tai asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ya, I dunno what their doing though so don't ask," she replied. No answer.

"So," said Anzu trying to start the conversation again,

"How did you learn how to kick like that?" she asked with wonder, she had never seen anyone.

"I used to play, for the University of Miami but school got in the way so I stopped playing." he said, shoulder checking.

"You didn't accept the scholarship didn't you?" she asked looking at him, how did she know all this? She knew he was good, just by seeing his kick.

"No I didn't, I had to stay here and watch over Mai, or I would have moved away if I had accepted, since our parents died." he said as if it was no big deal.

"Hmm," she said, he was so sincere when he spoke.

"You make it sound like it wasn't a big deal," she whispered, not thinking he would hear.

"Well it was at the time, what would you do?" his voice getting louder, she knew by his voice that he missed it, he missed it very much.

"I'm sorry! Just by seeing your kick!" she said raising her voice,

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, his eyes were still as cold as ever, but his heart was softened, she just wanted to cry.

She didn't even bother say thank you and ran out the door. She reached for the door knob. It was locked! She checked in her jacket, there was no key, and her mom would not be home till 11, and it was only 6,

"Oh great!" she cursed. Kicking the door obviously frustrated. She didn't notice that Yami was still in the driveway,

"Locked out?" he asked from outside the window making her jump,

"Ya," she trailed off,

"You can come to my place till your mom gets home if you want." what was Anzu to do? She couldn't stay out in the cold waiting for five hours for her mother to come home. She had no choice,

"Fine," she said getting back into the car, as they pulled out she just remembered,

flashback

"Well everyone else did, you came here 6 months ago, and my brother doesn't even live with my family anymore, thats why you've never seen him, and since my car is in the shop I have to ask him for rides to and from school for a week."

end of flashback

'He lives alone,' she thought

Anzu was too tired to think anymore, she laid her head back against the car seat, falling asleep to the soft song on the radio.

well I hope u liked it.


	3. Now you ow me 50 bucks

Now you ow ME 50 bucks

He pulled into his parking space since he lived in a apartment. He turned his keys and looked over at Anzu who was sleeping peacefully. He knew she was pretty, but from up-close she was hott! And her body was so perfect he just wanted to run his hands all over her.

"Anzu." he whispered nudging her shoulder,

"Hmmm?" she moaned from her peaceful sleep meeting his tantalizing brown chocolate eyes.

"We're here?" she asked yawning, he only nodded in reply. They got out of the car and made their way up to his apartment which happened to be on the very top where he had a patio. They took the elevator which took them to the top level.

Anzu knew that he was rich when he was the only one who lived on the top level, seeing that there was only one door and it led to his place.

They both walked in, Yami took off his jacket revealing his shirt that showed every curve of his muscles. He threw his keys on the counter and headed for the kitchen. Anzu took off her shoes and hung up her jacket.

"Do you want anything?" he asked getting himself a drink,

"No." was all she said, still mad about the conversation they had earlier.

She eyed the room. It was beautiful. It had a big screen TV, leather couches, a pool table. Anzu always dreamed of having a house like this. But a flower shop can only go so far.

He sat on the couch, looking at her eyes wander around the room as his wandered over her body.

"Where is the bathroom?" she asked turning towards him.

"Down the hall your second right," he said, she needed to wash her face, she felt so dirty. She walked in the enormous washroom and began to rinse her face then glanced in the mirror, trying to fix her hair, but then stopped,

'why am I fixing my hair, and why for him?'.

Minutes later she came out of the bathroom and into the living room. Yami wasn't there, so she decided to get a glass of water.

"Don't you know that the hosts are supposed to serve there guests," a sharp voice said from behind her.

Crash! She dropped the glass at as she jumped from his sudden voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Shit! I'm so sorry," she said bending over to pick up the broken pieces of glass. Utterly embarrassed.

"Here site down, I'll clean it up," he said grabbing her wrist,

"No I can do it, YOU go and sit down," she said sternly pulling her wrist out of his grasp, falling off balance.

She used one of her hands to support her from falling. It wasn't too bright of an idea, her tightly clutched hand had crushed some of the glass which, she picked up previously, tired her skin apart letting glass enter her sensitive flesh.

"Ow fuck!" she gasped falling on her knees. Yami quickly grabbed her and ran towards the bathroom. Turning on the knob, letting cold water run on it. Then taking twisters and carefully pulled out the small pieces one by one.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked,

"No," she winced as he pulled out a large piece of glass. Half an hour later, he was done and carefully cleaned and bandaged the wound.

"Thank you Yami," she said quietly not daring to look up.

"You ow me 50 bucks for that glass," he said. Anzu looked up to him and smiled, her rosy lips glimmering from her lip gloss made Yami just want to bite and suck them like a lollipop. That's when their eyes locked.

His fine, warm lips were brushing hers till she slightly opened hers and took his bottom lip and began to suck it. After a few seconds, things started to get a little more aggressive as Yami threw her against the wall kissing her deeply.

'NO!' her mind screamed, ' your making out with your best friends brother.'

Her lips finally parted giving him access as he started kissing her roughly making her moan. She gripped his unruly brown hair as he lifted her onto the sink, his hands traveling up her shirt. That's when she broke apart.

"Yami, stop," she gasped as he kissed her lips,

"Yami..." she said his name like a prayer as he sucked on her neck, though she was begging him to stop.

"Yami stop it!" she yelled pushing him off her as she got off the sink.

"This isn't going to work," she said to confused, then very cold eyes,

"Why not!?" he nearly yelled. Anzu started running out of the door way till he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Because your sister is my best friend," she said looking into his eyes. They've only known each other for two days and they already started a fight about their "relationship."

" Anzu," he asked. She walked away from him again heading for the door.

"Anzu!" he yelled for her till she turned around with her tear stained eyes,

"What!?" she screamed and fell on her knees,

"Yami! I want you, but I can't have you! I just can't..." she said lunging for him, hugging him tightly, and pulling him to the ground with her. He held her like a crying child. He never felt like this before. And he always wondered why he acted to mean to her the first time the met ever since it happened.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up.

"Please take me home Yami," she said (a/n man time flies when your having fun).

He couldn't fight with her, he helped her put on her coat and they walked out the door.

The whole car ride was silent. Anzu looked out her window the whole time. She couldn't believe she had said that, 'Yami! I want you,'. She sighed deeply.

They arrived at her house minutes later, he pulled out on the drive way, waiting for her to leave. Anzu, for some reason, didn't leave his car. She just sat there waiting for something to happen.

Yami then took her hand and gently fingered her cuts, then bending over and kissing them softy. Anzu then took his hands in her mouth and sucked his fingers gently.

Yami couldn't believe it was the same girl he had met yesterday, she kissed him gently and then sucked him rougher the higher she went up his arm, letting her tongue caress his veins that where sticking out of his arm, making him moan. She then grabbed his neck and pushed his face to hers as they shared a passionate kiss.

Yami let his hands travel up and down her body, then broke from the kiss and began to suck her earlobe,

"Mmmm Yami," she moaned. It felt so right when his name came of her mouth. She pulled him down and kissed him even deeper, exploring his mouth intensely, more willing, and more hungry.

His hands slowly went up her legs, burning her skin beneath her clothing. Their tongues licked each other numerous times before lip locking again.

Anzu couldn't believe herself. He was her first kiss, but she felt such a desperate need for him. She needed him.

"Yami, I got to go," she said grasping for air, pleading him to stop, but begging him not to.

"Please Yami if we don' stop we'll be here all night," she moaned as he sucked her neck. He got up and kissed her softly before letting her go.

"Bye," she whispered, getting out of the car and running in her house. She reached her bedroom and shut the door. Yami couldn't believe what just happened, this 'kid' had just seduced him greatly without even trying. He knew that they would not speak for a long period of time. He pulled out of her driveway and went off home.

"Thank god tomorrow is Saturday," she whispered, she wouldn't see him again for two days which gave her enough time to think. Or did she need to?

I hope you guys liked it later


	4. Beat up for what?

Beat up for what?

Anzu had lost contact of Mai all weekend. Now it was Monday. She got up extra early to do take a shower. But most of the time she was just thinking about what to say to Yami. She couldn't get him out of her head and this was making her go crazy.

Anzu glanced outside the window. She could see Yami's black car pull up in the drive way as it began to beep. She inhaled deeply and brought her backpack downstairs with her.

"Crap I'm gunna die," she squeaked when she saw Yami who was looking pretty hott in his sunglasses and black leather jacket with a white muscle shirt.

Mai was smiling through the windshield as she waved. Anzu put a fake smile on and almost stumbled getting in to the back seat. Mai didn't notice, but Yami sure did as he eyed her every second she came out of the house. But it was hard for Anzu to see his eyes since his sunglasses covered them.

"Morning," she chirped, setting her bag beside her, fixing her skirt.

"Morning!" Said Mai from the front. Yami didn't say anything as usual. He never said anything to Anzu when his little sister was there. It was like a big secret. But they weren't dating.

They reached the school a few minutes later. Mai just sped off seeing Joey walking nearby, leaving Anzu and Yami alone.

'Oh great,' she screamed in her head. She sat there for a few seconds before she couldn't take it anymore. Her hand was reaching for the door handle till a strong hand stopped her.

Anzu turned her head quickly, meeting the same purple eyes, though serious. He took her hand and fingered the scars carefully. Anzu felt chills all over her body as his finger touched the palm of her hand lightly, as if it was a feather.

Anzu suddenly snapped out of his gave and pulled her hand away. Grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. She had opened it barely an inch till Yami slammed the door close, taking her face and slamming his lips over hers.

Anzu squealed from surprise till he gripped her hand quieting her down. He sucked on her lip hard making her moan, showing that she was weakening. She finally parted letting him kiss her senseless. The more passionate the kiss got, the tighter their hands meshed together.

Anzu grabbed his hair and pulled him to her lips harder, as their grip got tighter and tighter. They finally pulled away from a lack of air. Anzu, breathing heavily, now noticed their position.

She was underneath him, faces centimeters apart, her hand in his hair, his arm around her waist, and their other hands clutched tightly together.(a/n they are now in he back seat.)

Anzu who was shocked was now boiling mad,

"Get off me! Are you mad?!" she said trying to keep her voice down, he bent down gently, giving her a small kiss to silence her, then let go of her hand which was now red.

His warm lips caressed hers lightly, when they pulled away, he could see her blush lightly, he smirked at this. Then gave her some space to get out of the car, she didn't stop running till she reached the school.

'Bastard.'

lunch time

"Hey Anzu, are you going to get a ride with me and my bro?" Mai asked as they ate lunch, Anzu was actually doing her home work, Joey was also eating. Shizuka was busily doing her make up.

"No, I can't. I have to run to the flower shop," she lied, the flower shop was only a five minute walk from the school so Mai would easily believe her.

"Ok," she said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I would!" Shizuka chirped,

"Your brother is just too hott, I would be more than willing," she added closing the lid of her lips gloss.

"Don't you think Anzu?" she asked smirking making her blush.

"No way guys he's not good looking at all! That's so gross!" Mai added making a sickened face.

"Well you've lived with him ever since you were little." Joey said, getting into the conversation.

"What? so you've got the hotts for him?" asked Anzu smiling.

"No!" he yelled making the girls giggle.

"So Joey how's Seto?" Shizuka asked.

"He's ok I guess, why?" he asked smiling at Shizuka making her blush,

"Fuck off!"

After school

"Bye guys," Mai waved getting into the black car. Anzu could see his serious face through the glass. He knew she was trying to avoid him. Anzu walked home that day.

She reached her house and opened the door. Her mom wasn't home. She quickly got something to eat and went upstairs to do her homework. She was about to write something when she noticed her hand was very red from this morning.

"Yami," she breathed, fingering her scars.

The next morning, she phoned Maii to tell her that she wouldn't get a ride with her because of some flowers she had to deliver.

'I hope she doesn't suspect anything.'

She walked to school that morning listening to the birds sing overhead and the cherry blossom pedals dance to her feet.

She met her friends in first period.

During lunch

Anzu walked in the girls bathroom where she was going to do her "personal business".

"Oh look it's the slut," a girl laughed when she saw Anzu walking in the bathroom. The girl had long red hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was very pretty.

"Shut up Danielle, you don't know what your talking about," she spat turning around about to walk away when one of Danielle's friends grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground.

"You may be Mai's friends but you have no right to use her brother," she spat as she pushed her against the wall.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" she yelled, but no one was to hear since the tone had gone off minutes earlier.

"Shut up bitch! Yami is mine; don't go stealing other girls boys! I saw you get out of his car a few days ago!" she yelled angrily.

"Go away! I have nothing to do with him!" she yelled. Danielle slapped her hard on the face making her fall on the ground.

"Shut up you whore, your a liar! Your trying to steal him from me!" she yelled kicking her in the stomach.

"I'm NOT stealing him, besides he was never yours to begin with! You've had every guy in this school, why would you think that I'm after him? Because I get a ride with his sister?!" she coughed, letting blood fall from the side of her mouth.

"You're using his sister! She's so nice! How could you do that to her?" she screamed pulling her hair, making Sora scream in pain.

"Let's leave this slut, she makes me sick!" Danielle spat pushing her against the wall, making Anzu hit her head against it. That's when it went black. Anzu walked to the first tone which began fifth period.

"Ow my head," she cried as she stood up to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all over and blood was crawling from the side of her mouth. Both of her cheeks were bruised. She lifted up her shirt to find a purplish yellowish bruise from Danielle 's kicking.

She didn't know why Danielle didn't like her, just ever since she moved she always bullied her. She washed her face and fixed her hair. She decided not to go to fifth and just walk home. She walked out of the school and turned the corner sharply, bumping into someone.

"Gomen," she said not even looking up, she started walking away till the figure grabbed her arm, making her wince.

"Yami," she whispered, as he brought up his hand to caresses her cheek, seeing that it was bruised.

"What happened?" he asked sharply, his eyes cold showing no emotion.

"What happened Anzu?" he asked softer raising her face,

"Nothing," she stuttered as he traced her lips seeing that there was blood,

"Your lying, your bleeding and your bruised all over," he whispered.

"Nothing happened Yami!" she said pulling her arm out of his iron grip. She began to run home, her tears started pouring.

She didn't stop running till she reached home, so tired she stumbled on the floor,

"Fuck," she muttered crying. Gripping the rug, a few tear drops fell on her hands. She couldn't take this. She decided not to go to school tomorrow.

"Yami," she cried hoarsely, all she wanted was for him to hold her in his arms, where she knew she would always be safe.

Hey sorry for that little thing. I very sorry! Well I hope you guys liked this ch well till next time later.

Later

--SeaBreeze--


	5. But The day was going so great

OH my god Jellybob15 reviewed my fic! I feel loved. Jelly you have to make a sequel for Almost Royalty! Please!

Thank you guys who review my fic from the beginning thank you!

Anzu stayed home Friday. She hoped that Danielle didn't see her when she bumped into Yami. Anzu had sprained her wrist on Thursday, from Danielle, and went to the medics after school. She had to lie about how it happened.

She told the doctor that she fall on her hand. So she couldn't play football that weekend. She stayed inside sleeping when she was supposed to be at the flower shop. But her mother let her stay. She could tell that something was wrong with her and needed time to think.

Her scars on her hand were now fading. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Her first kiss. She was glad she didn't waste it either. But it's kind of early to say that isn't it?

Monday rolled in, good thing it was Easter break for the rest of the week. She could catch up on her home work and football if she wanted. She just hoped that her hand would be better.

She decided to bike to school today. Get some fresh air. Ease her mind. She couldn't wait till today was over. She was in a rather cheery mood because of this.

She reached the school and locked up her bike. She went inside the school from the side door to the locker banks, where she found Danielle and her friends.

"Oh, look it's the slut. I see you hurt your arm, too much fucking for you to handle?" She smirked,

"Oh ya, you wouldn't have guessed with who either." she smiled, not wanting to waste her time and certainly not on Danielle.

"Bitch, I'll get you," she said to her clutching her fists.

"I'll report you," she said walking away not turning around. As I said, she wasn't going to waste her time. She could get her expelled if she wanted too. But she didn't for some reason. Revenge maybe?

"Hey Mai, whats up?" Anzu said cheerfully, walking up to Mai who was getting her books out of her locker.

"Oh hey, nothing much. What happened?" she asked pointing to her wrist.

"Oh it's nothing I'll tell you later," she said as the first tone went off.

First Period

"I hate social," Shizuka whined as she sat down by Anzu.

Just then, the sensei walked in the class with nothing in her hands and desk.

"Class, we will have no home work for the whole week since it's Easter break. You guys can chat and do whatever but please just be quiet, I got in crap from the class next door."

That was their Social teacher. Miss Yoshima. She was young and loved kids. That's why she taught. She always gave them a break before long weekends.

"Never mind, I can deal with social," said Shizuka, lying back in her chair. The day passed quickly. They hadn't done any work other than gym. Which happened to be Anzu's favorite class. (Anzugym?)

She was the top athlete in everything. No one could beat her at anything when she really tried. But didn't mind at all when she lost.

Well the day was almost over; Anzu was having a really good day. She also had a spare in fifth. How could it get any better?

She decided to go to her fifth period anyway to finish some home work. The class was empty of course. Who would stay after school anyway? (A/n I WOULDN'T!) But she'd have no home work so she did it anyway giving her more time on football which was after school, in the school courts.

She left the door open incase someone wanted to study too. But obviously no one came. After 20 minutes anyway. Anzu lifted her head to see who had closed the door.

Her heart stopped, 'why is he always where I am when I'm alone?!' her mind screamed.

"Why are you here?" she said quietly for some reason. He could always make her nervous, no matter where she was.

"Waiting for Mai," Yami replied simply. Anzu got up from her seat to get a text book. Yami simply followed.

"Well school doesn't end till 3, your just wasting your time here," she said picking up a book. Yami smirked and boxed her on the wall making her drop the book. His arms on either side of her.

"Maybe I came for something else," he whispered kissing her neck. Anzu moaned lowly. She didn't know how much she missed him till he kissed her.

"Hmmmmm," she moaned as he bit her shoulder, taking his hand in hers and putting it around her waist.

"A little demanding today aren't we," he smirked with his eyes closed. Anzu bit his bottom lip softly, then taking it in her mouth. She licked his lips numerous times before he opened letting her take him away.

He pushed against the wall tighter, pressing their bodies against each other. A perfect fit. Anzu began to kiss him more deeply as she placed her hands in his messy hair. He lifted her up against the wall as she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry," she whispered kissing his face, going up his strong jaw line, licking his soft and warm lips.

"For what?" he asked with his voice muffled.

"Thursday," she said looking into his eyes. Then placing her hands on his face, kissing him deeply. Their tongues danced in harmony, teasing each other. Anzu wanted more, but not here. Now was not the time, but who could resist? Anzu got a low groan from Tai, which was sent from deep in his throat.

Anzu smiled in satisfactory. She was in charge now. And how she loved that feeling. Yami let his hand travel up her skirt. But Anzu didn't stop him this time. She let him explore her like she was an ancient artifact worth millions of dollars.

He began rubbing his hand up and down her thigh making her blood rise. Then he began squeezing her butt, making her shiver all over.

"Yami," she gasped as he squeezed her while kissed her neck. There was so much pleasure she was experiencing. She clutched to Yami as she began to shiver.

"I want you," she finally whispered in his ear then flicking it with her tongue, seducing him greatly. Yami looked into her young eyes which were filled with passion. They were about to kiss again till the bell rang. They stared at each other for a few seconds till he finally put her down. Kissing her softly.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked hiding his face in her smooth brown hair.

"I have football I'm biking home," she said running her hands softly on his chest.

"Then I'll give you a ride home when your done." He whispered kissing her hair. She smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"Bye," she said against his lips as he walked out of the class room. Anzu sighed dreamily as she gathered her things and walked towards the girls locker room to change.

She quickly changed and got some balls. Her short kicking pants and her tight baby blue jersey suited her perfectly. The school was deserted thirty minutes after the bell rang. She was too busy serving she didn't hear or see the two men who quietly sneaked behind her.

"Aaaaahmm!," her voice was muffled when a man grabbed her by the waist and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up bitch," the other man yelled in front of her slapping her, Anzu's eyes began to tear. She couldn't believe what was happening. The day was going so great till now.

'I should have gone home with Yami,' she thought. The man held her tighter as she struggled. She then noticed a helmet near by on the ground. She reached for it and grabbed it. In one swift movement, she whacked the man in front of her who was beginning to unzip his pants.

'Where is everybody?!' she cried harder seeing that there was no one in sight to help her. 'No I don't want it to happen this way,' she cried, the thought of losing her virginity to someone she didn't know was horrid. But without protection. She was scared out of her shits!

The man who was holding her punched her in the stomach from her action. She groaned in pain and lifted her head when she felt the man in front of her part her legs.

"NOOOOOO!"

Well I hope you guys liked it!


	6. Saved

Anzu bit the hand of the man who was holding her making him scream in pain.

"HELP!" she cried. Though she still had his arm around her waist.

"Please don't," she whispered scared. The man in front showed no mercy and went on his knees. That's when he got kicked in the face.

"Get off her!" a man said kicking the man behind Anzu who let go from the kick. The two men scrambled to the near by bush and didn't dare face him.

"Anzu! Anzu are you ok?" Yami asked taking her in his arms

"Atemu!" She hugged him tightly as if he was the only one left in her life. She cried hoarsely in his arms hiding her face in his chest while he petted her hair. God she was so thankful, he came just in time. She was bruised badly and her ankle was sprained.

She cried harder as Yami comforted her. Soothing her with kind and gentle words which were whispered in her ear softly.

"It's ok Auzu, everything will be fine," he whispered hugging her. She shivered in his arms. 'She's so scared' he thought softly with his heart full of pity. He hugged tighter till she winced. Her eyes shut tightly. Her let his hand lift her shirt. Her ribs were badly bruised and her stomach was minor bleeding through her shirt.

"I'm sorry Anzu, I should have came sooner," he said, his voice full of guilt. Anzu let her hand travel to his face as she fingered his face softly. She lifted her head and kissed him softly. Anzu was glad that she had someone like Yami. Oh she loved him so much.

They pulled apart with Anzu clutching his jacket.

"Let's take you to the hospital," he said picking her up till she stiffened.

"Please no, take me home with you." she cried looking up. How could he refuse her face? Full of fear and bruised.

"Common," he said picking her up and her helmet. He put her in the front seat and threw the helmet in the back. He noticed the big dent and smirked. 'She's a tough one'. He clutched her hand tightly as she slept against the seat. She smiled softly in her dreams.(a/n some say that when you smile while sleeping, your seeing your guardian angel).

They reached his apartment shortly after. He decided not to wake her and carried her up to his place. He placed her in his bed. He kneeled beside the bed, taking in all her beauty. He admired her so much, her kindness and courage, still couldn't believe that she was that "kid" he met a couple weeks ago.

He played with her bangs that shadowed her eyes. His finger barely touched her forehead she sprang from the bed,

"Yami!" she yelled scared thinking someone was after her.

"Anzu! Calm down, I'm here," he said getting standing up grasping her shoulders. Anzu looked up at him then looked down. She felt weak when she was scared. Her vision became cloudy as tears began to fall. Yami sat on the bed across from her lifting her chin.

"It's ok to be scared, Anzu," he told her smiling softly. Making her smile softly as he whipped her tears away. Yami pulled her in a tight hug letting her rest against his strong form. She sighed in his arm. He moved to lay his back against the head board, waiting patiently for her to sleep.

An hour, he felt her breathing deeply against his strong chest, telling him that she was asleep. He laid her down and tucked her in then taking her hand and kissing it softly. He was about to let go when she squeezed his hand making him turn around.

"Don't leave Atemu," she pleaded like a child wanting to stay up late just 5 more minutes.

Yami couldn't do anything. He sighed and got in bed with her wrapping his arms around her, letting her head rest against his heart. Sleeping to his heart which was gently beating, rocking her to sleep. He kissed her head gently, taking her hand in his, fingering her fading scars.

Anzu woke with strong arms around. She sighed as she let her cheek rest on his bare chest(a/n how it got bare, don't ask). She kissed him arm gently, she shifted slightly, and then winced from the pain in her ribs.

"They're not broken, don't worry," he tired voice reassured her. Anzu smiled and lifted herself on him resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her sighing lightly. 'I wonder if it would be like this every morning if we were married.' Anzu thought to herself.

His eyes were obviously tired. He looked like a child. She leaned over and kissed him gently. He responded wrapping his arms around her tightly, (a/n they do this all the time in movies and stories. but do you ever wonder how they breath smells!)

"I phoned your mother and Mai, I told her everything, she wants to talk to you as soon as possible." he comforted.

"Hmm," she sighed running her hands along his strong shoulders. He sat up kissing her hand and took her into the kitchen and handed her the phone. After about half n hour of talking breakfast was ready.

"She wants to thank you," she said coming into the kitchen. Putting the phone back.

"Maybe it should be you who should be thanking Me." he said handing her breakfast.

"Shut up," she said eating her breakfast,

"You'll get thanked soon enough," taking a sip of her orange juice, making him smirk.

"How are we going to tell Mai about, well us?" Anzu asked him as he headed for the coffee machine.

"Well she said we would make a cute couple, why she didn't tell you?" he teased cocking his eye brows up and down.

"You lie," she said eyeing him carefully.

"She was going to take us to a movie," he said.

"That's horrible," she said getting up taking her dish to the sink. Yami getting up and following her since he finished his coffee. She put her dish down and turned around meeting his playful eyes.

"Why would you say that, your the one who fell for the son of a bitch," he told her kissing her neck, she had already moaned as if she had melted.

"I hate it when you do this," she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck capturing his lip in a fierce kiss. He lifted her onto the counter kissing her passionately. Running his hands under her shirt. Once again she pulled away, but not because she didn't want it, her bruise was still very sore.

He fingered her bruise. It was so big. It took one side of her rib cage. She still had blood and dirt over her body.

"Anzu go get washed up, your hurt," he whispered looking into her eyes. He always whispered when he told her she was hurt, sorry, or in pain.

He kissed her softly and helped her off the counter. He led her to the bathroom where he got her a towel and a change of clothes.

"If you need anything I'll be in the bedroom," he told her, and kissed her softly before she shut the door. He laid in his bedroom on the bed, thinking about her, then softly falling to sleep.

Well i hope u guys liked it. And thank u people 4 reviewing my fic! I am thinking about changing my name to Ocean Breeze. Should I?

Later  
…-SeaBreeze-…


	7. MOM!

HI! Thank u all who had reviewed.

**Dr.Vorlon**- I so glad u liked it.

**Blue-Chrysanthemum**- thank u so very much

**CamilleAnthemum**- thank you

- - thank u

**drkmagiciangrl25**- thank you

**ANZUXYAMI4EVER **– thank you a lot

**Evanescenceyugiohgirl – **thank u sooooooooo much

**Nightfall2525**- thank u

Anzu got out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself. It took longer than usual from her bruises. She had gotten slimmer. She hadn't eaten anything. She left her hair down when she usually left it in a loose bun after her shower.

She put on some grey jaw string pajama bottoms and a loose black tank top. Anzu could smell the sandal would and his cologne that lived on his clothes. Even though he didn't wear them yet after they've been washed, they smelled like him.

She opened the door slowly and glanced around the room, finding Yami sleeping peacefully. That's all they really did ever since they got to his house. She walked quietly towards him. He looked so peaceful and very different then when he was awake. He looked care free. But doesn't everyone when they are asleep?

She walked towards the bed, but stumbled from her sprained ankle, then falling on the ground with a loud thump which woke up Yami.

"Anzu? Are you ok" he jumped to her side, she struggled as she got up,

"Ya ya I'm fine" she muttered, her loose hair traveling over her face.

"Are you sure" he asked talking her arm, trying to help her,

"Yami I'm fine, let go" she said slapping his hand like a baby too make him let go, but that didn't work,

"Let go Yami" she yelled trying to hide her smile, still smacking his arm hoping it would hurt. Too bad it hurt her more then it did him.

"Son of a bitch" she laughed, she gave up, she couldn't beat him, not even with a helmet.

"Have you way with me" she sighed looking up at him, smiling; she hadn't been this happy ever since, well ever.

"Go to bed and rest, you need time to heal" he said softly down towards her.

"Make me" she said pulling her arm out of his grasp walking towards the door, Yami grabbed her and lifted her on his shoulders letting her legs dangle in front of him.

"Yami! Common it's only noon" She yelled, she squealed when he threw her on the bed. She glared at him from the bed and turned her face away from him. Pulling the covers up to cover her face.

"You can't make me stay here forever" she yelled between the covers, leaving her back uncovered. She felt him come up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her back, making her shut up.

Yami still hadn't said anything, he kissed her back gently, he cold feel her shiver under his delicate touch. Her tense muscles soon loosened. She sighed softly and put her hands over his which were still around her waist. He slowly traveled up her back to her neck. He began to suck on her pulse slowly. She bit her tongue, trying to hide her moan.

"I hate you" she whispered as she turned around to face looking into his eyes. They weren't serious, but they didn't seem, playful. She stared at him for a second then slowly captured his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her hands played with his hair.

This time when they kissed, it wasn't so, demanding. It was nice and soft, and slow. Like they had all the time in the world. Yami slowly let his hands travel up her leg softly making her shiver, then slipping it under her shirt, traveling up and down her back.

She sighed in his mouth. She wished her life could always be like this. But that was just impossible.

"Yami" she whispered against his mouth. Yami opened his mouth slightly as Anzu licked his tongue, earning a groan from him. She then took it in her mouth and began to suck it gently. Anzu grip in his neck tightened, telling him to deepen the kiss.

Anzu, who was getting impatient, lifted his shirt over his head. She let her hands travel along his light bronze flesh. This kiss deepened. Their tongues teased each other. Yami was groaning into her mouth as her hands roamed his chest.

Yami was about to lift her shirt when the door bell rang. Yami pulled away to go answer it. Anzu didn't want to stop what was about to happen. She pulled him and crushed his mouth on her, biting his lips. Now things were getting wild. The door bell rang again. They ignored it. After about five rings they didn't think they would give up. Anzu growled and got up from the bed, Yami followed her, putting on his shirt.

Anzu opened the door rapidly with a mad face. It was whipped away when she saw all her friends at the door. Mai, Joey and Shizuka who had a jealous face on.

"What took you guys so long" Shizuka nearly screamed. Yami then walked up behind Anzu with a serious face on. Shizuka purples got smaller as she laughed nervously.

"Make-out session" Mai said happily, Anzu was flushed when Yami remained unfazed. Anzu was just glad that Mai wouldn't get mad at her or anything.

"Are you sure your ok Anzu" asked Mai, the group was now sitting in the living room. Mai sat beside Joey, he didn't dare get too close that her brother was just sitting across from them. Anzu was sitting beside Yami who had his arm protectively around her waist. Shizuka sat on the floor, her back against the couch with a not very happy face.

Anzu nodded, gripping Yami's hand in hers. She was just getting the thought of her getting raped was almost out of her head. Almost till they brought it back. Anzu whipped the tear that as trying to travel down her cheek. She smiled reassuringly.

"Well do you think you'll be going to school next week" Joey asked, school was coming up and she hadn't touched her homework.

"Ya, I better start my homework soon actually" she said.

"Well, I should stop by your house and get them" Shizuka said since she was the one who drove the group there.

"No i gotta go see my mom, I haven't seen her ever since it happened, I'm leaving in an hour actually" she told the group.

"Well then we better let you get ready, we were just heading to the mall anyway" Shizuka said getting up grabbing her keys from the coffee table.

"Ya we'll see you later, get better Anzu" Mai smiled, Anzu nodded to her as they left the door.

Anzu remained silent, she felt Yami arms travel around her body into a hug. Anzu hugged back tightly, crying softly in his arms as he rocked her.

They reached the flower shop an hour later. Anzu gripped Yami's hand tightly before entering. Anzu's mom was sweeping the floor and looked up when she heard the bell ding from the door.

"Mom" Anzu cried, Anzu's mom had tears in her eyes, she dropped the broom as Anzu let go of Yami's hand,

'Anzu" her mom cried towards her drawing her into a tight hug,

"My baby" she cried loudly, she began stoking Anzu's hair,

"Mommy" Anzu cried, it was muffled in her mom shoulder. They pulled away, Anzu mom whipped her tears away with her thumbs. Anzu took her moms hand and turned her towards Yami.

"Mom, this is Atemu, he's the man who saved me" she smiled. Yami bowed slightly, Anzu's mom walked up to him and hugged him, making Yami's eyes widen the soften as he hugged back,

"Thank you for saving my girl" she thanked him.

"I would do anything for your daughter" he smiled as she pulled away. Anzu smiled softly towards the two as she leaned against the counter, he was so wonderful.

"Call me mom" she smiled taking his hand.

"Mom I got to go pick up my homework, I'll be home tonight k" she said taking Yami's hand,

"Hai, be safe" she smiled kissing her cheek,

"Hai mom, Ja ne" she smiled walking out.

"Ja ne mom" Tai smiled walking out of the store.

"Ja" she waved from outside the door.

At Anzu's house

"Your so good to me" she smiled pulling Yami into a kiss. They were still in Yami's car, though in the back.

"It's nothing" he smirked, then lip locking again. He was leaning against window as Anzu crawled up to him straddling his waist. She gripped his leather jacket pulling him closer to her.

"Itai" Yami yelled,

"What! What? what's wrong" asked Anzu getting off him, thinking she was the one who was hurting him. Tai led his hand travel behind him, picking up a dented helmet.

"Oh crap my helmet! It was brand new too" she taking it from him, trying to bend it back together.

"What are you doing" Yami asked, fairly amused.

"What does it look like genius! This is my only helmet! I won't be able to get a new one till next two months if I save all my money from working" she told him, finally giving up and slamming it against the floor.

Yami took her hand making her look at him,

"I'll buy you a new one" he told her kissing her hand.

"No you don't have to, I'll get one with my own money, you've done enough" she told him. Climbing into his lap.

"No I haven't, come on" he said lifting her off his lap and getting back into the drivers seat, Anzu in the passenger seat.

"Thanks you" she murmured before kissing him deeply, seconds later they ended up in the back seat again.

Wow that took a long time you know what u guys have to do Review! Later!


	8. MOm?

Anzu awoke to the beeping of her alarm clock. She arrived home yesterday after Yami bought her a brand new football helmet. He was too good to her. Her mom loved him, Mai wasn't feeling weird that her best friend was dating her brother. Life was perfect. Other than school, but she was almost done anyway, so it mattered very little.

She put on some tight faded jeans and a pink tank-top, with some skate board shoes. She grabbed her school bag and her football helmet and went down stairs to have some breakfast. She quickly drank down some orange juice and walked out the door where Yami just dived up. This time Mai was in the back seat.

"Hey, morning Mai" she smiled as she sat down and fastened her seat belt.

"Hi" she smiled going back to her unfinished homework the she hoped to finish before school started.

"Hey" she smiled kissing Yami on the lips before they started driving off. Anzu hoped that school would end quickly, not being able to see or talk to Yami during the day.

"Got football today" Yami asked when he saw her helmet that he bought her.

"Oh ya, my coach is getting mad at me that I didn't practice in a while and the tourney's coming up" she sighed. They pulled up at the school. Of course Anzu told Mai that she would meet her at the lockers and stayed back in the car with Yami.

When Mai was out of site, Anzu jumped in the back pulling Tai with her. They began to kiss passionately as she straddled his waist, pulling on his leather jacket.

"I don't wanna go" she whispered on his lips, tracing kisses up his jaw then sucking on his earlobe.

"I don't want you to go either, don't worry schools done in a week, you'll live" he moaned putting his hands on her hips, as she put one hand in his irresistible hair pressing his face on her as they kissed deeper and deeper. They finally pulled away for much needed air.

She smiled softly looking into his eyes as her fingers traced along his handsome face.

"You have to go" he whispered kissing her finger,

"No" she whispered back capturing his lips once again in a fierce kiss, he tried to pull away but Anzu wrapped one arm around his neck and let her free hand travel underneath his shirt, fingering his abs. Yami tried oh so hard not to moan, but nothing helped.

He grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly as she did the same. Her hand hastily pushed his head harder making their kiss become more passionate. They broke apart as Yami began to kiss her neck hungrily. Her back arched as she exposed her neck completely to him begging him for more kisses. She whimpered loudly as he gripped her hand by her action.

The first tone then went off. Yami stopped kissing her and opened the door handing her helmet and backpack. She crawled off his lap and got out of the car. She leant over for one last kiss from Yami who really, really didn't want her to leave, but she had to. They could wait 6 hours right? No probably not. But nevertheless they had to.

"Bye" she whispered then kissing him softly on the lips.

"See ya" he said licking his lips as she ran of towards the doors. She quickly got to first period before the tone went. No one but close friends and the teachers knew that she was almost raped, so no one would ask if she was alright, (a/n i don't know about you, but i hate it when everyone goes, oh are you ok? what happened? want me to help? when you just wanna be alone, but hey there your friends so you can't get mad at them).

Anzu always did well in school. It kind of dropped ever since she first met Yami but it got higher. They had just gotten their math tests back. Anzu was quite happy, she got a 94, and it was her final too. There was only one exam left for that whole year. Anzu smiled to herself and handed the test back to her teacher.

She had spares in the after noon since she had already gotten her exams back. So she decided to practice football then. She still remembered that day when the men tried to rape her,

"Bastards" she muttered as she kicked the ball to the other end of the court. Her kicks have gotten much higher and longer. Probably as good as Yami's, but she needed to be better than him if she wanted to win the tournament. She practiced for another hour and went to take a shower and get changed before the tone at the end of the day went off.

She just walked out of the locker room door when the tone went off. She walked to her locker to find Mai. She wasn't there so chances are that she was with Joey.

She walked through the front doors to find Yami leaning against his car with his arms crossed in front of him and a serious/dangerous face on. The girls wanted to come up and talk to him but they knew better. They knew that he would reject them. Then a red headed girl began to walk up to him from her group of friends. She let her hips sway seductively as she walked slowly towards him. Of course Yami didn't notice.

Anzu sprinted as fast as she could towards Yami passing the over confident red head.(a/n it's Danielle for all you people who didn't know). Before Yami could say hi or anything Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately shocking him, but finally returning it. Danielle froze as her blood boiled, her friends ran up to her and started whispering to each other as Danielle stood there and watched the whole make-out session.

They broke apart as Anzu went to nibble his earlobe.

"Run your hand over my butt" she pleaded, he did as he was told and gently rolled it over her butt from her waist then squeezing it gently giving all the people near by a free show. Now Yami knew why she kissed him and asked him to do that to her when he saw a red head with a stress mark on her for head. He smiled softly and pressed his lips against her neck,

"You little witch" he whispered as she took his face and kissed him long and hard. Danielle couldn't take it anymore,

"You little who" She didn't get to finish when she met Yami's death glare that was obviously aiming towards her, Danielle quickly turned around and finished the sentence to one of her friends to hide her big mistake.

"Oh Danielle your such a bitch" one of her friends spat as the group walked away from her, leaving her alone with people near by laughing at her seeing the whole thing.

'Damn you.'

They drove to Yami's place to watch a movie or something. They entered his house and quickly headed for the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Who was that girl" Yami asked as he got two beers from the fridge.

"Oh that was Danielle, she claims that your hers, bitch" she said taking then opening he bottle. Yami smiled and walked towards her wrapping one arm around her waist.

"I'm yours, and only yours" he smiled kissing her on the lips,

"When did she say this" he asked sitting up on the counter, Anzu tried to hide her eyes from his,

"Thursday" she told him timidly. His eyes opened widely as he got off the counter and caressed her face.

"She did that to you that day" he whispered. A tear gently made it's way down her cheek as she quickly whipped it away. She nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me" he asked, Anzu bit her lip. Why didn't she tell him? Would he get mad at her for some strange reason?

"I don't know" she cried as he hugged her comfortingly. Automatically, Yami now hated Danielle for touching his girl.

Yami drove Anzu home after their little "movie" (a/n as if! making out, who wouldn't! common it's Yami we're talking about!)

She was sitting in her room studying for her last test. She was going to pass, it was only gym, just going over some little notes. She was going through her notebook quietly, but mostly daydreaming. Life was going great, she wasn't going to say perfect because she said that last time and well she almost got raped.

Too tired to think she put the note book on the floor and shut the lamp off, falling asleep soundly.

Anzu got up at 11:30 the next morning, which was ok because her last test was in fourth period. She made her way across the hall noticing that her mom's bedroom door was closed. She always left it open when she wasn't inside of it. She opened the door quietly, seeing her mom in bed. She looked deathly sick.

"Mom are you ok" Anzu asked full of concern, her mom could barely open her eyes. When she did she smiled softly at her daughter.

"Hai, I'll be alright, got a test today" she asked coughing after her sentence,

"Hai I'll be home soon thought k" she asked taking her hand.

"No it's ok I'll be fine, I'm one tough mother" she laughed with difficulty, Anzu smiled down towards her mom and kissed her on her pale cheek gently.

"You are, wish me luck mama" she smiled walking towards the door,

"Love you" she smiled shutting the door heading outside,

"Good-bye, Anzu."

After Sora's test she met Tai again in the same place in the same position, leaning against his car with his arms crossed in front of him. Though Danielle was out of site (a/n Thank god)

"Hey" she smiled kissing him on the lips getting into the car,

"How are you" Yami asked pulling out of the school zone,

"Ok, my moms sick, I have to go home" she sighed, she had never seen her mom so sick, ever, not ever since her dad died.

"Oh no moms sick? I'll come too, I'm sure she'll be fine" he smiled kissing her hand. Anzu loved it when he kissed her hand. She felt like a princess, (a/n who wouldn't with Yami!)

They reached her house minutes later. Hand in hand they walked towards the door. Just before Anzu's hand touched the door handle, she heard glass crashing from inside the house,

"Mom" Anzu asked as she got into the house, getting a clear view towards the kitchen when she turned the corner,

Her heart skipped a beat.

Well I hope u guys liked it! Hey guys maybe you could check out my new fic 'The key'?


	9. Fake Rose

Hey all u people how is everyone feeling today. I hope good. I just want to say to all u VT Hookies (Football team) fans out there just because u beat us this year doesn't mean ur going beat us next year so shut the hell up about beating us next year in football. U know why because u guys have no QB! Sorry reviewers I got up in the moment this morning because Vt got me sooooooo pisst off please forgive my nothing to do with fanfiction verse I just went though and please enjoy the next ch. Thank you.

One fake rose

Time stopped. There was Anzu's mother, on the floor, not breathing with a broken glass cup beside her.

"MOM!" Anzu ran over to her and hugged her limp body, Yami running after her,

"MOM WAKE UP! MOM, WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed shaking her mothers body, Yami came up from behind her and began to pull her away from her mother, she resisted but then gave up and hugged him tightly.

"Mommy, mommy! Yami..." she cried in his arms, her eyes full of tears that wouldn't stop.

at the hospital

Anzu was sitting in her chair crying hard tears, her hand in Yami's, he was crying as well. Never had he seen her in such pain, even after she almost got raped.

The doctor came walking up to her, she stood up quickly, as did Yami. The doctor's face was full of sadness. He said a few words till Anzu collapsed crying as Yami caught her before she hit the ground. She cried in his arms as she hugged him on the floor. And there they stayed for 20 minutes, holding each other, full of grief, sorrow, despair. It was the worst day in Anzu's life.

Because today was the day, that Anzu's mom died.

2 weeks later

It was a week after the funeral. Anzu hadn't ate much, nor played football. All she did was cry and lay in bed with Yami when he was there with her. Of course he had work, he took the first week off, but he had no choice after that.

Anzu had to close down the flower shop and pretty soon give up her house since she had no money left and refused to take any from Yami. She was going down. She was just glad that school was over. God she wouldn't have made it if it was a week before.

She laid in bed, talking to her mother. She knew she could hear her, but all she wanted was for her to answer back. But everyone knew that it would never happen. Anzu also thought about her dad, she didn't remember him at all since he died when she was young.

Then she remembered Yamii. 'Oh, god' she thought, he lost both of his parents the same night, and had a little sister to take care of. Other than Mai, he had no one at the time. She had to be happy and thankful, she couldn't bare the thought of going through what Mai and mostly Yami had to go through.

She finally thought it was time for a change. She got up from Yami bed,(a/n she stayed at Yami's ever since her mom passed on) and made it. She took a shower, which she hadn't done for days, and went in the kitchen to make something to eat. She had been so selfish she thought to herself. While she was washing the dishes Yami walked in and seemed surprised to see her out of bed, smiling.

She turned off the tap and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked pulling her into a hug, kissing her hair. She sighed nod looked up, smiling still, ever thank full that he was with her through all of this.

"I'm great, thanks to you," she smiled kissing him softly on the lips. She pulled away and hugged him tightly her face in his chest smelling his freshly scrubbed body and a tint of his cologne. Her hand reached for his and he held hers and kissed it softly.

"Do you want to go somewhere today?" he asked her. Anzu thought for a second. Then looked up to him.

"Can we go visit mom, I never got a chance to say good-bye," she said softly. And it was true. She was so down on herself she didn't want to accept the fact that she was gone thinking that if she didn't she just might come back.

Yami smiled and took her hands,

"Hurry up and get dressed, we'll get some flowers for her too," he smiled, Anzu was so lucky, never in her life would she had dreamed she would meet a guy like this. She reached up and kissed him passionately. They hadn't kissed like this for the longest time, and they both missed it.

Anzu groaned in his mouth, tugging on his 'famous' leather jacket, telling him she wanted more. His hands went on her back underneath her shirt, running his hands softly on his lower back. She nipped his lips gently with her teeth making him moan as he searched higher from the bottom of her back.

She trembled under his magic touch, then his fingers got caught in her braw hook. Getting impatient he, ever so slowly, undid her braw making Anzu pull apart from the kiss, seeing him grin devilishly. He then bent down kissing her neck as her cheek rested on his.

As he kissed her, he slowly pulled down her braw straps, and then pulled it out of her shirt, leaving her braless with only a shirt on.

Anzu moaned as he kissed her neck. Their bodies then pressed together. Yami grunted when he felt Anzu's breasts underneath her shirt rub against him. She began to kiss him again, letting her tongue massage him roughly.

He let his hands travel slowly against her shirt down her sides, then slowly upwards underneath. He was about to lift her shirt when Anzu cell phone rang. Yami immediately pulled away for her to answer. It seems that every time they were about to, you know what, they where always interrupted.

"Hello?" Anzu asked as she walked into their bedroom, Yami followed arms crossed, in a grouchy mood, since it was he callers fault that they didn't get a chance to go further.

"Hey, Anzu" Anzu froze at the voice, then smiled widely, hearing the deep voice she hadn't heard in years, Anzu eyed her carefully knowing that it wasn't a girl who she was talking to by her smile.

"Seto hi," Yami heard that name from somewhere but couldn't remember, he then left his position from the door frame and went towards her, hugging her from behind, Anzu responded by putting one of her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, about your mother and everything. I wish for the best," he told her, eagerly waiting for a reply,

"Thank you very much, did Joey tell you?" Now Yami remembered. Seto was Mai's boyfriend's brother. He had seen him only once though when he went to pick her up from Joey's house.

"Ya he did, and I was coming over in a week or two to come visit you guys, my band is having a break this summer, so maybe I could visit you my bro and Shizuka," Anzu's eyes widened, he hadn't been in town for 3 years! His band was big by grade 10.

"Oh my god Seto, that would be great! Phone me before you come! Oh ya, how's Duke?" she smiled, Yami raised an eye brow, hopefully there was nothing between the two other than friendship.

"Oh ya, still in med school for Duke."

"Ya I will, I gotta run though Anzu, I'll talk to you later," he told her,

"Ya, I'll talk to you later, Ja ne!"

"Ja," she smiled, throwing the phone on the bed.

"So who was that?" Yami asked as she pulled away getting dressed,

"What's this? Yami jealous?" she teased, she knew Seto had a crush on her, she was his friend, but nothing more.

"No, I'm not," he glared, playing with his car keys in his hands.

"We're just old friends, now common we got to get some flowers," she walked over kissing him before they left.

the graveyard

Anzu held Yami's hand tightly before making her way to her mother burial ground. Yami kissed her scars before she let go. She walked over slowly with a bouquet of white roses in her hands, with one red one which was fake.

"Hi, mom. I got you something," she smiled as her eyes began to tear slightly.

"So how's heaven?" she laughed slightly, as she put a bouquet of roses against her tomb stone, taking the red rose in her hands.

"I miss you so much mom, and so does Yami," she smiled. Yami also smiled softly hearing her say this.

"How's daddy? I bet he's happy now that your with him. But I'm not alone mommy, I've got Atemu with me," she smiled whipping her tear. Then sticking the rose in the dirt.

"Remember how you always said that if you ever get a present it should always be flowers? They made you so happy," She teared. Yami was trying to hide his tears hearing her voice speaking with such love, she wasn't sad anymore, in a way. She continued,

"And then you'd say always to leave one fake rose, because all the others will come and go, but the one rose you have given me will always remain my heart because my love for you will never die," Anzu was now crying hard choking on her words, she then felt Yami come up behind her and take her hand in his, motioning her to keep going.

"So here's your present mommy, from me and Yami, I'm sorry i didn't get a chance to give it to you sooner." she cried as Yami hugged her from behind, rocking her slowly back an forth as the wind blew, hugging them both.

Tear that haves to be the saddest ch I will ever write. I hope u guys liked it RR I'm not posting the next ch until I get 50 reviews! The reason I'm doing this is because my friend keeps saying that her fic is the best so I just want to shut her up ok thank you! Review please!

Jan e 

-Sea Breeze-

-Saying of the day- just because your in my life doesn't mean you have to be a part of it-


	10. New Love

**I just want to thank-**

**Nightfall2525**

**Sequha**

**RoseGoddess874**

**The Broken Bow (I love ur name)**

**Evanescenceyugiohgirl**

**Sweet-Scented Sun**

**Peachi goddess**

**Animeluver101**

**AnzuxAtem4ever**

**Yugiohfan**

**Forever-Sapphire**

Yami and Anzu both lay in bed peacefully in each others warmth. Though Yami was awake. Anzu lay on top of him, her hair tickling his hairless, well toned chest. He took her hand in his and played with her scars. He always did this when she was sleeping. What a sneak.

Today was Saturday. Thank god, neither of them had any work, also Seto was coming back. So they all decided to go to the bar for a nice welcome. Wasn't Seto excited to come home...

Yami was kind of, cautious and nervous about today though. Seto was coming. A guy he didn't even know who had a crush on Anzu and maybe still does. Who knows, he'd just have to meet him tonight and see.

Anzu shifted on his slowly rising chest and looked at the clock, 11 am.

"Morning," she yawned letting her chin rest against his pecs as she smiled at him. He smiled back, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her slim body.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" he asked playing her hair now.

"Just wonderful," she sighed hugging him softly. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she smiled, Yami watched her intently as she talked to the anonymous figure on the other end. Her smile slowly faded.

"You can't take it," she said softly shortly after, she shut her phone off.

"What happened?" Yami asked her, his eyebrows narrowing, eyes full of concern,

"Their taking the house, I have no where to call my own." she frowned, Yami sat up and took her in his arms.

"You live here now, with me," he said kissing her head, She turned to face him and kissed him softly on the lips,

"Thank you," but in a way things would never be the same. That was the house she grew up in. and she finally had to give it away.

"Yami you have to stop pretty soon I'm going to make you poor," she laughed he hugged her tighter,

"I don't care, as long as I have you I really don't care," he said kissing her again. Anzu felt as light as a feather as they kissed. Her lips tingled at the sensation of Yami's lips on hers. She finally parted as their tongues twisted inside one another's mouths.

"I'll go make some breakfast," she offered getting out of bed, Yami sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out, the sent of freshly baked food filled the apartment. After they finished eating, Yami went out on the balcony resting on a chair like bed. He laid down and sighed, smelling the fresh air from high above the rest of the world.

Anzu walked out silently admiring his peaceful state leaning against the sliding door frame. Yami, feeling her presence, opened one eye at her, She walked slowly towards him. Then he finally questioned something that was bugging him all morning.

"Anzu, whats with this Seto character?" he asked sighing. Anzu walked closer and leaning over, inches from his face.

"He's an old friend," she said simply, capturing his lips softly then pulling apart.

"Your jealous Atemu, aren't you," she smiled laying down beside him as she kissed his sensitive skin around his neck, waiting for a response,

"More like he should be jealous of me," he grunted as Anzu sucked on his neck. He lifted her up on his chest and captured her lips and a feverish/tantalizing kiss. Anzu moaned loudly as she let his tongue explore the innards of her sweet mouth. She let her hands run freely over his freshly scrubbed body as is glimmered in the sun.

He let his tongue run down her neck slowly sucking on the crease in the center of the collar bone making her shudder,

"Atemu...," she begged, grasping his hair, pulling his lips to her level as she pecked them teasingly then licking them, he grabbed her hand and tightened his grasp. She finally captured them kissing him passionately. The kiss lasted for about 6 to 7 minutes before the pulled away gasping for some well deserved air.

"Let's go out somewhere," Yami inquired,

"Mmmm," she sighed resting her head on his chest.

"Oh Yami let's go over there!" she pointed to a clothing store grabbing Yami's hand pulling him with her, Anzu was wearing dark jeans with a red shirt and a jean jacket trench coat that ended just before her knees. Yami was wearing some dark jeans with a dark brown leather jacket with complementary shoes.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as she scurried around the store looking for something he did not know of,

"Oh just something for tonight," was all she said, he didn't even let Yami come to the dressing room to wait for her final result on what she had bought. After she was done putting it on, it was a perfect fit, she was about to leave the dressing room area when she met a group of girls there,

"What's the slut doing here? Got enough money to shop from you pimps last nigh?" Danielle asked making her friends snicker,

"Get out of my way, Danielle. I just want to buy something," she told walking past her, till Danielle grabbed her hair pulling her to the floor, making her wince in pain,

'dam nit I should have brought Yami with me,' she thought mentally kicking herself.

"What's wrong Anzu? No mommy to protect you now?" she laughed, Anzu's eyes drew fire, she quickly stood up and kicked Danielle in the face with her ado boot making her fall to the ground.

"Shut up Danielle! At least my mother didn't raise a whore like you!" she yelled, catching Yami's attention who was at the other end of the store,

Danielle quickly stood up and kicked Anzu in the stomach making her fall back, Anzu closed her eyes tightly falling on the ground. Danielle was about to punch her till her fist was caught in a iron grip, then throwing her back against the floor.

"Yami," Anzu whispered, she was afraid from the glare he was using towards the other girls, namely Danielle, she had a nose bleed and some blood sneaking from the side of her mouth.

"If I were you, I'd run away before the cops somehow got here," he said in monotone helping Anzu up to her feet. Danielle cradled her hand and quickly walked away with her friends.

Anzu's heart ached, her mother, how dare she bring up her mother at this time. Danielle knew well enough that she was dead! She let her head lean against Yami's chest as silent tears began to fall while Yami hugged her and kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Anzu!" waved Mai, the bar was packed that night! Mai came with Joey and Shizuka, who didn't seem quite herself that evening. Anzu was wearing a black tube top dress, not to casual not too formal, just prefect.

"Hey! when's Seto gunna be here?" asked Anzu while Yamii went to the bar to get drinks,

"Hey Anzu," said a deep voice, Anzu turned slowly to meet a blue eyed, brown haired wonder, damn he was handsome, "but not half as handsome as Yami,' she smiled to herself.

"Seto wow, you've changed so much," she laughed, he cut his, 'mullet' (a/n lol i couldn't resist) and had a cute little shag. They hugged tightly as Joey, Mai and Shizuka came up to say their hellos, that's when Yami came back, trying to hide his obvious jealousy.

"Oh, Seto, these is Atemu, Mai's brother," they shook hands and said their hello's. The rest of the night, Yami eyed Seto carefully, obviously seeing that he still liked Anzu, stealing a glance or two while she danced. Shizuka, however, sat at the bar the whole time. Which wasn't really like her.

She loved to dance, Anzu thought, not knowing why she wasn't tonight. The night however was going great so far for everyone else. All the cheering and dancing. It was going awesome actually.

Then a slow song came on, Shizuka didn't even bother staying envying the other couples, she silently walked to the storage room by the bathrooms. Seto, who was rather excited, walked over to Anzu with a wide smile. But then stopped when he saw Yami walk over to her.

Ok so they started dancing together, no biggy, Seto thought to himself, but thought wrong when they kissed softly on the lips.

His heart was shattered. He could have gotten any woman he wanted, finally he had some competition. As he started walking away a numerous amount of girls asked him to dance, which he all refused. He silently walked through a door where he thought was the bathroom.

He closed the door to a dark room, his ears pecked up hearing someone else soft sobs in the darkness. There sitting on a box was Shizuka, her knees drawled to her stomach, crying on her knees.

"Whats wrong?" Seto asked softly from a distance. Not knowing that anyone else was there she quickly froze and began whipping her tears trying to hide them.

"Nothing," she spat, not in a good mood to talk, but too sad to be mean. Seto sat down beside her.

"Why are you here?" she asked lifting her head. For the first time in his life, he finally noticed how beautiful Shizuka looked, even though her makeup was smudged and her eyes red from crying.

"I didn't know Anzu and Yami were close..." he whispered. He was really hurt. He had a crush on her from years and when he finally comes back to confess and she was already taken.

"Ya, they seem perfect for each other," Mimi snorted with jealousy stretching her legs out on a box across from her.

"You like Yami huh?" he asked. She only nodded. She had been friends with Mai for as long as she could remember, also knowing Yami and having a crush on him for a while. But when Anzu came, she knew that something would happen eventually.

"But i guess it wasn't meant to be then huh?" she laughed quietly to herself, laughing at herself thinking she actually had a chance with Yami. Seto laughed silently as well making Mimi turn and get caught staring in his ocean blue eyes. She was close enough to see some specks of darker blue around his pupil.

Their faces were now centimeters apart,

"But everything will turn out for people like us," He whispered looking at her lips, then eyes, then back at her lips. He couldn't pull away. Nor could she. She slightly nodded her head, unable to speak, she let out a shaky breath before their lips made contact. Her first kiss, his as well. They kissed slowly as Seto let his arms wrap around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She gasped when his tongue entered her mouth, softly massaging hers, she shyly rubbed back. After a few seconds, things got a little more feisty as Shizuka pulled him to the ground with her, their legs intertwined. She welcomed the thrusting of his hott tongue with open arms. He slowly trailed down her neck and went back up to her ear and sucked it gently.

"Se-to," she gasped, lifting her chin to fully expose her neck to him. She put her hands in his brown waves of hair as he tortured her. Shizuka never thought it could be this way, all starting by a simple kiss from someone she had never thought she would receive it from.

Well I kept my promise. Now I want 65! Just kidding. Well I hope u guys like it. RR


	11. YOU OWN THIS AND DIDNT TELL ME!

I FINALLY UPDATED! (Everyone clap) yeah well before i forget i want to thank ANZUXATEMFOREVER for reminding me about 'You can love a jerk' and for every one that reviewed so yeah enjoy the fic...CHAPTER 11

Anzu's feet were dangling in the cool waters of Yami's pool. She in hailed the clean fresh summer air as silky strands of hair tickled her perfect face. The dawn's sunlight beamed down on her making her skin glimmer from the suntan lotion spread over her body underneath her blue bikini top and matching boarder shorts.

Thinking of nothing in particular, which surprised her knowing she should be thinking about the many past events that happened not to long ago. But she was glad that wasn't thinking of such, she was really thinking about Yami. Waiting for him to come home from work. Anzu needed a summer job, she felt guilty that he did all this for her and she had no way to provide herself. Then again so much had happened; she had gotten beaten up, almost raped, her mother pasted away and she missed her oh so much, and she fell in love. (one…two….three….awwwwww)

Anzu sighed deeply, she had fallen in love. She had never knew life could be like this. She always thought life was full of work, learning, labor, and it sickened her when she was younger that she'd had to take over 15 years of school just for a good job to provide for her and maybe even a family. But she never thought that love would be the most important subject in her life.

Anzu's thoughts were broken when her cell phone went off, she prayed that it Yami who had finished work, where did Yami worked anyway? She got up from the pool edge over to the patio furniture, picking up her cell which vibrated on her towel.

"Hello," she crossed her fingers praying that she would hear a deep voice saying, hey beautiful, or sexy, or anything as long as it was Yami. Instead,

"Anzu, guess what!" and excited girl asked from the other end. Anzu sighed, she was hoping it was Yami, but she's her friend right? So she wasn't really disappointed.

"What is it Shizuka? Don't think I forgot about the party why did you and Seto just ditch all of a sudden? Where did you guys go?" Anzu asked, hearing Shizuka giggle on the end and saying quit it,

"Shizuka?" Anzu asked, who was with her.

"Oh sorry well we didn't really leave the party, we were still there, just in the back room……" Anzu froze then began to laugh.

"You didn't!" Anzu asked smiling ear to ear. Shizuka, finally had a boyfriend. Who would of thought it would be Seto? (yeah who would have thought?)

"No we didn't! we just you know…Seto I'm on the phone!" she giggled loudly.

"Well then, tell me what happen." Anzu asked getting impatient since Seto kept interrupting Shizuka, making her giggle every time she spoke.

"ok OK! Seto get off! Hey don't touch that! Ok so here's how it all started…." Anzu didn't bother listening. Shizuka giggled after two words an was talking to fast. Anzu at least tried to listen for about five minutes, before she was interrupted as well, feeling a warm hand caressed her smooth, flat stomach and soft, moist tongue and lips teasing her neck with butterfly kisses. Anzu jumped a little from surprise, then bit her tongue trying not to moan in the telephone.

"uh Shizuka, I ha-have to go, I'll call you la-later," she just managed to get out. Shizuka was now giggling hysterically on the other end,

"OK! Sounds great! So I'll talk to you later!" she said, when Anzu heard a groan on the other end.

"Ya, bye," she said, tossing the phone on the towel as her neck was being teased. She quickly turned around to see tired and sleepy eyes which were well deserved for some 'fun'. Without any words said, she kissed him, slowly capturing his warm lips eager for her touch. He licked her bottom lip slowly as his hands played with her lower back. Her hott tongue then entered his mouth, massaging his, letting him let out a low moan from his throat. Anzu smiled against his lips as she led him to the lawn chair a few feet away from them.

She pushed him down and somehow managed to take of his jacket before she crawled over him.

"Hi," he chuckled huskily, making Anzu shiver in his arms making him feel her. Anzu lips wandered to his throat as she nipped at it with her teeth gently then licking sending him over the edge. Anzu heard him moan once again as she felt his throat tingle from his voice box vibrating lowly.

"hey you." She smiled sending hott kisses along his strong jaw then back over to his mouth where they shared a passionate kiss. They broke it a few mintues later which wasn't long enough for them. If only they didn't need air.

"I missed you," she sighed letting her head fall on his wildly beating heart as his arms wrapped around her petite figure.

"I missed you more," he whispered in her hair before kissing it then talking her hand in his.

"What did Shizuka and you talk about?" he asking, letting his thumb massage her palm, almost making her purr.

"Shizuka and Seto are together, they were together the night we couldn't find them at the party." she sighed. Yami was certainly happy smiling wildly as his grasp on her body became slightly tighter.

"Good for her," he smiled, trying to hide his light chuckle,

"More like good for you huh? Do you honestly think I'd choose Seto over you?" She whinnied then her face got serious as she met his eyes that now even more serious than her own.

"No, I just don't want his eyes wandering on my girl," he said deeply, dawn he was sooo sexy.

"Your so sexy when your serious," she smiled seductively, biting her bottom lip,

"Ya?" he smiled, showing off his brilliant white teeth, closing his eyes in the up coming kiss. He's so cute.

a little while later

Anzu woke up on the chair on the balcony. Her and Yami had fallen asleep there after they left the pool chair. She rubbed her eyes and blinked numerous of times before her vision was clear. She felt that Yami wasn't with her ether. She sighed and got up from her knees. Where was he?

She pulled the sliding glass door open and walked over to the bedroom, finding that he was in the shower. She decided to wait till he got out since she needed one as well. She walked over to the bed and pulled the comforter over her. She fell asleep in seconds not hearing the shower turn off and the bathroom door opening. Yami walked out with some jaw string cotton pants, his hair was still damp.

He dried his hair then made his way over to the bed, finally seeing her sleep there peacefully. He didn't want to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. But he knew she needed a shower to get all that suntan oil off her body. He learned over and kissed her lips lightly, making her sigh then shift a little, then slowly opening her eyes. She smiled warmly as he played with a few strands of her brown locks framing her eyes.

"You done?" she asked getting up yawning,

"Ya, it's all yours," he answered,

"I'll be in the kitchen," he told her before heading out of the room, she washed her hair quickly as she washed her body, then she hopped out. She threw on some old pajama and a tank top as usual. Yami had just finished making a lil snake.

"Hey," she smiled. Sitting on the kitchen stool and began eating some and sliced fruit.

"Hey," he replied, seeing that Anzu was confused about something.

"What's up?" he asked finally, making Anzu jump.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering why you never told me where you worked," she finally told, where did he work? What did he own?

"Well, you never asked," he smiled with food in his cheeks, he looked like such a kid. Anzu could not help but smile as well

""Why don't we go tonight?" he asked, eagerly waiting for a reply,

"Will it be boring?" she asked, raising a brow, he smiled at her and walked to her side and kissed her on the cheek,

"I promised it wont be, maybe you can bring Shizuka and Seto?" he asking before walking towards the fridge.

What the hell was he talking about? Invite some friends to see his work?

"Uh Yami? That sounds kind of, um, gay!" she told him, telling him the honest truth, he only laughed making her even more confused. What could he possibly own?

"Just give them a call, don't worry about it," he said taking a sip of his beer.

"SETO! Get up, we're going to Yami's and Anzu's!" she yelled walking into the bedroom getting dressed.

"What for? Couldn't we just stay here?" he said wiggling his eyes brows, Shizuka narrowed her eyes.

"NO! because she said it was important, now get you ass up," she told him.

Minutes later they walked out of the apartment building. Shizuka was wearing black hat with a read colored one strap shirt with a knot in the strap, a black mini skirt that reached her mid thighs, and some dressy black shoes, not to casual, not to formal, perfect for her outfit.

Seto was wearing……some black pants with a grey turtle neck and light brown leather jacket. (Can u imagine that?)

They reached Yami's place 20 minutes later.

"Yami! They're here!" she yelled through the bedroom door. She was wearing a the same outfit when they went on that date in the Anime just with hoops earrings. Yami came out of the bedroom wearing black leather pants with a brown shirt with his all so famous black leather jacket.

"Ok ok I'm out, we're taking my car." He told her before she opened the door for Shizuka and Seto.

"Hey," Shizuka raise her hand.

"Ok, lets go," they all walked out of the room with Yami locking the door behind them.

couple of minutes later

"Oh wow! That club just opened last year, I heard it's sooo awesome!" Anzu squealed, Yami smirked to himself when he pulled in the private parking spot right in front of the club.

"Uh Yami, you cant park here." Anzu told him, he didn't listen and walked out of the car, motioning them to come out too. Anzu and Shizuka looked at each other.

"No fucking way," Shizuka breathed. They walked out the very front of at least a 100 meter lineup. They walked right in front to the body guard.

"Hey Yami, so this is you girl?" he smiled opening the door for them,

"Thanks Nick," He said before walking in and taking Anzu; hand which was shaking.

"Yami you bastard you didn't tell me you owned this place." She whispered.

"Surprise?" he whispered back, licking her ear making her shiver before all four of them where interrupted by loud music and roaring lights. Anzu's mouth opened wildly with awe. How the hell could he own this and not tell her? Was he tasting her maybe? Well she was glad that she now after they were a couple. Even if he was dirt poor, she wouldn't care, she loved him too much not to.

This place was enormous, at least 4 levels do people dancing. It was amazing, lights were flashing like crazy, with a DJ on the bottom level with who knows how many turn tables. There was five mini dancing platforms on each level and two seating areas on each one as well with one bar on each level. It was really a dream for someone to own this. Really w dream. But the largest dance floor on the main level was almost as big as a college gym!

Then on the highest level was a room that looked over the whole club with a large tinted window so no one could look in.

"Oh my God Yami! She breathed, it was, just wow. She felt like she was about to cry.

"I'm so happy for you," she smiled at him with warm eyes. Yami smiled a cheeky grin. He was so proud. Who wouldn't be?

"Hey Anzu, Seto and me will be on the main level dancing like crazy, see ya." She winked grabbing Seto before he could object, she was very excited.

"Common." Yami said leading her to the room on the very top, they took a see though elevator to the top, 2 ding the door opened, leading them to a dark room. With no sound at all. He walked over to the couch right in front of the window, still hand to hand. But Anzu had to admit that she still quite upset.

"Yami," she began making him look at her with sad eyes. What was she sad? He has no clue.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. He did test her, but she thought that he trusted her enough to tell her sooner. At least she trusted him anyway.

"I…I dunno. I guess I was afraid that you would use me or something, because it's happened before." He said, afraid she would get mad at him, but she only laughed seductively, as she crawled on his lap wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Don't be a dumb ass Yami. I could care less on what you owned," she groaned taking his lips in hers with Yami who was happy to return the kiss.

**Fingers are killing me soo much that I cant type anymore…..I HOPE YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME ON THE LONG WAIT! AND YOU GUYS DID LIKE THIS CH RIGHT? **

**R&R Please**

**I LOVE YOU ALL (the people that reviewed….just joking lol)**

**--Sea-Breeze--**

**Question of the day.**

**What is the best Anime?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Inuyasha**

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**Sailormoon**

**Fruits Basket**

**I didn't listed all the anime but out of those 5 what do you think?**

**Goal- 82 reviews **


	12. So close yet so far

Hey people! Yeah I'm finally updating my fics! Well if your reading this I gonna ask that all could read my other fic too 'Heartless'! I want to thank all the reviewers from the last chapter! Also I want to have a moment of silent for my dear friend who passed away in a car crash Karina…………………….Thank you. And enjoy the chapter.

"Yami," Anzu breathed barely over her breath while Yami teased her neck with his tongue. He let it travel all over her sensitive making her shiver and moan in ecstasy. His hot tongue played with her flesh against her collar bone making her grip his legs which were behind her. Her legs were on either side of him as he crawled backwards to lean against the arm rest of the couch. He then began to send butterfly kisses along her neck letting his mouth linger for every single teasing kiss. Nipping here and there, making sure that her whole neck was smothered with hot kisses.

He slowly went over her jaw making her close her eyes and moan once again. His lips wandered to the corner of her mouth and kissed it softly before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Anzu groaned in his mouth loudly, letting him do what he wanted to her. Their lips broke apart but not their tongues as Yami flicked her with his before wandering back to her neck making her whimper. He attacked her neck roughly at some parts, and soft in others. Anzu's back arched wanting, needing more of hi sweet tongue. She let his hand creep to the back of his neck letting one hand cup the back of his head, forcing him to kiss her harder.

His hands were at the bottom of her back, rubbing little circles underneath her shirt. Letting his hands wander higher from time to time. He began biting her flesh making her whimper even louder, breathing out his name. Anzu brought her head back up to meet his passionate gaze when he stopped kissing her. They searched each others eyes for a few seconds before capturing each others lips into a passionate kiss. More passionate then the last if that's possible. Anzu let her hands linger down his chests, finally remembering when she reached the bottom of his shirts that it wasn't his regular button up shirts. She let her hands snake slowly underneath till Yami's hand grasped over hers making her unable to travel up any further. He pulled her into a tight hug kissing her fervently, letting his tongue coax her mouth.

Her hand still in his, they kissed each other, as if sucking the very souls out of each other. Yami squeezed her hand tightly as she kissed him deeper down his throat. Anzu skirt was now resting on her hips as it creped up little by little by Yami's urging movement. Anzu finally managed with her free hand to pull his shirt over his head, their lips broke apart and rejoin almost as fast than a nano second, throwing it on the floor beside the couch. She let her fingers travel up and down his nearly sweaty chest and they kissed.

She then began to rub his sides roughly, ignoring his pecs and abs while were aching for her touch. She rubbed harder as her fingers barely touched the rest of his torso. They broke apart from the long, intense kiss. Yami watched her as she tortured him slowly, groaning from deep within his throat, closing his eyes. She leaned over to his chest, letting her breath flow over her torso, seducing him greatly. He put his left hand behind her thigh, gripping it tightly, begging her to touch him.

She began to lick his chest, sending him over the edge as her hands now began to wander over his upper half, feeling every crease and mount of his ripping muscles. She began to kiss and lick his nipples, ever so slowly. So slow his grip went even tighter. Her skirt was now well passed her hips as it began to travel higher, and higher, and higher.

After she wandered of his nipples, she began to wander over his chest, nipping it softly with her teeth, immediately Yami flipped her over so she could be underneath him. He gripped her hand once as their tongues dueled savagely. Anzu's hand travel up and down his nude back as they moaned and groaned in harmony. Then Yami began to let his hand travel up her legs slowly, as he reached her inner thighs every hair from her body froze. He began to rub her inner thighs gently and whispered.

"What is this? Do you surrender?" He asked huskily licking the frame of her ear. So this was all just a game, to see who would surrender first? Well Anzu wasn't going to lose, she never took losing easily.

"I'd have you surrender to me first," she whispered against his mouth, moving her knee against his 'excitement', he only smirked by her reply against her lips. She moved her lips before her could capture them in his own, for if he did, she knew she wouldn't be able to pull apart, making him win. She let her lips travel to his neck were she felt his pulse racing. She smirked against his neck and began to suck on it. Yami attempted to stifle the moan, but he couldn't. She felt his throat tremor from his groan, then let her lips travel by kisses to his throat and began to nip it roughly with her teeth. Yami gripped her hand once again tightly.

"Do you surrender?" she asked licking his throat. She felt him gulp against his throat. And raised his head and took her earlobe in his mouth,

"Not even close," he whispered hoarsely, letting his hands run up her butt, then cupping it. Anzu moaned loudly before locking her legs around his torso and grinding his slim waist against her. Anzu began to whimper again as his hands wondered, squeezing from time to time. Then rubbing lazy circles with his thumb. When Anzu's eyes closed, he captured her lips into a fierce kiss. Anzu could only curse to herself but gladly return the kiss. She knew he was going to win, but how long would she hold him off? His hands then began to travel up her shirt.

"Do you surrender? He asked, he knew she couldn't hold on mush longer, but to be honest, neither could he.

"No," she whimpered. His hand then went all the way up and grasped her breast, making Anzu's eyes go wide, then shut moaning loudly with ecstasy. His thumb rubbed her nipple making it go hard; he then began to suck it from outside of her shirt material. Anzu's breathing came out desperate gasps.

"Oh my god." She gasped, gripping his hair, pushing him harder against her. She screamed his name when he bit down on her nipple as her legs gripped harder around his waist,

"Surrender," he demanded, he couldn't take more of this. She was driving him insane. They eyes locked into a passionate gaze, her mouth opened slightly.

"I…" she was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Yami cursed loudly under his breath. Damn they were so close. Anzu looked up at him and frowned. Yami smiled warmly and bet down to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry," he told her smiling one last time before grapping his shirt and heading towards the door. Obviously very angry. Anzu fixed her skirt and shirt, and manly her hair. It was a mess.

'Dawn Yami and his good looks," she thought looking over at him smiling as he looked at her, seeing if she was ready before he opened the door. She nodded in reply before he opened it with his serious face, showing that whoever was on the other end interrupted something important and wouldn't be treated lightly.

"Ya?" he asked coldly at one of the security guards,

"Sorry boss but your girlfriend is here to see you," Anzu swore that she felt her heart stop beating.

"What are you talking about? She's here with me!" he yelled.

"Well she claims that she's your woman," he told him tying to hide his scared emotion. Yami was confused, he looked over at Anzu who walked over to him, he was afraid that she would slap or something, but she only took his hand in hers.

"Common," She said in an angry tone. She wasn't mad at him, but mad at this bitch who claimed to be his girl friend, Yami just grinned.

Yami told her to stay behind the front door but she didn't listen walk right behind him, gripping his hand. Only making him turn around and smile. Anzu heard a girl talking bitchily to the body guards about how stupid they where for not believing her and threatened to get them fired by her 'boyfriend', Bruce of course, only laughed at her, making her even more angry, with her snooty friends behind her. They were dressed like sluts: black leather tube tops, mini skirts, knee high lace boots, dark red lipsticks, anything you think a whore would wear.

'Danielle'

Yami motioned Anzu to stay back a few feet, giving her a stern look, how could she stay no.

"But he had better hurry before hurry before that bitch loses a tooth or maybe even an arm." She muttered to Bruce as he chuckled.

"May I help you?" Yami asked Danielle, she smiled seductively,

"Hey baby, let us in will you? Common, what happened to us?" she asked walking to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said coldly giving her a death glare, but she only continued to walk closer.

"Common, you know you want it," she whispered in his ear, running her finger down his arm, Anzu's blood boiled, she walked rapidly towards her, Bruce didn't bother stopping her, and he needed some entertainment. Anzu walk up from behind her and grasped her shoulder, making her turn around, before Danielle's eyes could focus to who it was, she met a fist in her eye, then in other, then on the nose.

"Stupid bitch don't touch my boyfriend!" she yelled punching her making Danielle fall to the ground, before Anzu could jump on her and punch her some more, Yami grabbed her from the waist, restraining her.

"Let me go Yami! She can't just go touch you like that! Stupid BITCH!" she spat at Danielle who was nearly unconscious, her friends didn't even move. They actually ran away in the crowed so not to get beaten up by Anzu. Yami gripped her tighter from the waist, trying not to laugh; she stopped when she felt him smile against her neck, making her clam down. She sighed and took his hand.

"Bruce take her away will ya?" Yami ordered, seeing Bruce laughing.

"Gotcha," he smiled, winking at Anzu making her nod her head and giggle. Bruce walked up beside Danielle and called a taxi, while Yami and Anzu walked back into the club tying to find Shizuka and Seto who were dancing. Shizuka obviously had too much to drink.

"That was evil babe." Yami told her huskily, smiled against her neck before kissing it.

"Well no one allowed to touch you but me," she said seductively kissing her on the lips, then walking up to Shizuka and Seto to get ready to head home, that was enough excitement for the night. Well for most people.

Well there's the 12 chapter I hope u guys like it and the next question shall be….

Who is hotter?

Battousai (Kenshin) or Atem (Yami)

Goal- 92  
Love ya all!


	13. Aishiteru

It started to rain as they got out of the club. Yami and Anzu hand in hand and Seto carrying Shizuka over his shoulders since she passed out. Bruce got his umbrella out and rolled in the red carpet. The rain danced on the streets, making the town around them less visible, only letting them see the lights of cars zooming by. The got in the car, their skins slightly moist giving an un-cozy feeling on their bodies. Seto took Shizuka of his shoulders and let her in the car first, then jumping in after her, pulling her body close to his to give her warmth. Yami took Anzu's hand in his, kissing it then rubbing it to give her some warmth to her cold hand.

The car was basically silent. Seto and Shizuka didn't know what happened. And Anzu was too lazy to tell them, well Seto since Shizuka was passed out, the whole story about Danielle the witch bitch.

They dropped them off at Seto's house, since it was closer. Seto cradled Shizuka in his arms and put his jacket over her so she wouldn't get colder from the midsummer rain. After he closed the door Anzu snuggled closer to Yami who kissed her on the forehead and put his arm around his shoulders which were mostly bare. "Well that was fun," Anzu yawned making Yami smirked and chuckled deeply in his throat making Anzu shiver.

"Which was fun?" He asked as he turned the car left of the house, Anzu smiled knowing what he meant. The kissing/almost sex…beating up Danielle.

"Stupid bitch," Anzu muttered the suddenly frowning. Yami looked down at her, creasing his eyebrows.

"Hey come on you taught her," He reassured her, Anzu laughed sarcastically,

"Yami, do we have to kill her before she stops? I mean you almost broke her arm and threatened her about the police, and she came on to you even harder. I swear, I think she get turned on by it. She got issues." Anzu replied, hiding her face in his chest.

"Hey common, really, do you think I'd leave you for her?" Anzu shook her head against his chest making him smile.

"I'd never leave you," Anzu said bringing her head to his, biting her bottom lip, waiting eagerly for his reply. Yami didn't reply, or even look at her. At that moment Anzu thought her heart broke in half. Yami then pulled the car in the parking space and cupped the back of her head with his hand capturing her lips in an impetuous kiss. Anzu smiled against his lips as she crawled on his lap, kissing him non-stop.

"I'd never leave you, not even after I die," he said between kisses, grasping her hand tighter. She felt his tongue flick hers, making her moan. They pulled away giving small kisses on each others lips before getting out of the car.

They held hand as the walked up to the building, Anzu leaning on him lazily. They walked into the apartment, giving one kiss before they both went the separate ways as Anzu went to the bathroom to take a shower and Yami on the living room couch.

Anzu walked out moments later filling the house with a shampoo scent. She was wearing the usual, some loose cotton pants with a tank top. Yami was leaning on the couch with T.V flashing numerous lights on the wall it was facing. Yami had on hand on his stomach and the back of his other hand on his forehead. He was breathing steadily, his chest rising and falling. He was obviously sleeping.

Anzu smiled slightly, pulling the blanket on the end of the couch over him. She kissed him on the lips as she ran her finger across his strong jaw. Turning around, she began to walk toward the bedroom.

"Where do you think your going?" Yami asked behind her, she stopped and turned, seeing that he was smiling with he eyes still closed.

"I'm going to bed because Yami's sleeping," she said crossing her arms over her chest, Yami smiled again.

"Didn't the Yami tell you he can't sleep without you in his arms?" He asked opening his eyes and turning his head towards her; Anzu walked towards him and lifted the blanket, crawling on top of him.

"Every night." She whispered letting her face settle in the crook of his neck, falling asleep second later. Yami kissed her forehead before turning off the T.V.

The dust was dancing with the light as it creeps through the balcony curtains. Anzu woke up silently, since Yami was still under her sleeping. His hair was messy, but only to complement his handsome features…ok fine HOTT features. And his shirt was off; he probably took it off while she was sleeping. One of his arms was lazily around her slim waist.

Anzu shifted slightly, trying to get off and not to wake him, since he had an hour of sleep left before he would have to go to work. As one leg left the couch his arm gripped her waist firmly.

"Morning," a sleepy but awake voice said. Anzu let her leg climb back underneath the blanket. Anzu now let her hand; roam freely over his chest since he was already awake.

"Mmmm morning," she sighed, his hand began traveling up and down her back underneath her shirt, he did that every morning, and it drove her senseless.

"So what are doing today?" he asked kissing her neck making her moan,

"Um-I think I'll stay home today and clean up a bit," she replied, Yami smiled when she said 'home', it was her home, and like it or not, she wasn't going called anywhere else home unless he called it that too.

"Now I'm not clean enough for you?" he said between kisses, Anzu let her fingers tickle his flesh on his shoulders.

"It's getting dusty Yami, when was the last time you actually dust anyway?" she smiled looking over his intense features,

"Last week," he said kissing her face, but not her lips,

"I was home last week, Yami." She kissed his lips.

"Get up, you'll be late for woke, I'll clean up and fix some breakfast." she said trying to get off of him, his arm only gripped tighter,

"I still got at least half an hour before I usually get up," he smiled pulling the blanket over their heads.

They kissed each other passionately with Anzu against the front door. Their tongue dueled fiercely as Yami gripped her hand. He left her lips and went to her neck hiding his face in it.

"I don't wanna go," he voice muffled,

"Mmmm," was Anzu's only reply as she wrapped her legs around his waist and Yami dropping his bag and car keys, supporting her by putting his hands under her butt, getting lost in each other. He went back to kissing her neck; Anzu then got a good view of the clock.

"Holy crap Yami your 15 minutes late! Get the hell out of her!" She almost screamed laughing, reaching ground level again. Yami picked up his things and ran out of the door, seconds later coming back smiling and giving her one last kiss on the lips,

"I love you," he whispered, in her ear before kissing it and running out the door before she could reply. Anzu thought she could die, he loved her (a/n well that's kind of obvious!) she knew she loved him, but she really didn't know what or when to say it. She couldn't wait till he got home.

She started by washing the dishes, then she did the laundry, the dusted the whole house before vacuuming. She then washed the windows before she mopped the kitchen and swept the balcony. All of this took her two hours, it took a lot of less time it did at her old house,

"Mom."

Anzu let her fingers brush through the warm waters of the swimming pool, the sun was now setting and Yami should be home soon, obviously too lazy to see what time it was. After numerous laps, she rested against the pool with her legs crossed in front of her. The sky was now a purple, orange red color. It was so pretty, and it reminded her so much of her mom. Anzu turned around hearing the patio door open then close.

"Yami," she smiled swimming to the other end of the pool where she met Yami as he dipped his feet in the cool waters of the pool. She jumped out and sat besides him. Yami then wrapped his arm around her, not caring if he got wet.

"Hey the house looks great, thanks." He smiled kissing her lips.

"It was the least I can do, I mean I just do nothing, and I think that sometimes I'm trouble to you,"

"Anzu, don't say that, you know I love you." He replied. She smiled and kissed him,

"Aishiteru," she whispered, making him go wide eyed, then smiled warmly back at her, capturing her lips in fierce kiss. Anzu then fell backwards, pulling Yami in with her…..

I SOOO SORRY THAT THIS WAS SOO SHORT BUT you will understand it next chapter…grins u people r really gonna like the next chapter…

Thanks for all who reviewed

And the winner is YAMI!(ATEM) poor Battousai, don't worry I still luv you!

Next question of the day

Who here like the manga "From Far Away"

L8r

SeaBreeze


	14. Finally!

Rated M for mature

Hope you like!!!

They both surfaced at the same time, with Anzu in Yami's arms in the middle of the pool, deep but shallow enough for Yami to touch the bottom, but for Anzu's head would go under if he let her go.

Anzu was laughing, clutching to Yami tightly, still tired from her laps she did earlier. Her arms around his neck, her laughing then faded, seeing the way he was looking at her, his eyes could make anyone stare, without knowing. His head dipped, kissing her hungrily on the neck and over her collar bone. Anzu stiffened by his action, so sudden, and rough. Anzu back was arching as her eyes were closing slowly. Yami hugged her tighter, pressing their wet bodies together. He let his tongue travel up her throat to her lips. Before going into a kiss they looked at each other.

Purple searched blue, searching for nothing un particular. Anzu knew this wasn't going to be like any other kiss they shared, they didn't even smile at each other before the lips made contact. Yami tongue darted roughly in Anzu's, who welcomed it by sucking on it, hard. Anzu began to moan loudly, which surprised her because it was still early in the kiss. Their tongues overlapped each others savagely as Yami grasp became tighter around Anzu's body that was arching immensely. Her hands reached the back of his head, letting her fingers brush through waves of his wet hair.

Without warning, Yami pulled away and went behind her, kissing the back of her neck, "Oh god." She moaned, putting an arm behind his neck. His teeth teased her neck, licking it after he bit her. His hand was on her stomach underneath the surface, traveling up and down, cupping the bottom of her breasts, then traveling back down again. Anzu's eyes blurred, laying her head on Yami shoulder, making him rise his head from the back of her neck, meeting Anzu's tongue which was licking his. Her back was urgently moving up and down against his upper half, her butt rubbing against his groin, making him groan from deep within his throat. Their bodies molded tighter together. Their kiss still tantalizing each other's senses.

Anzu's back was arching so much it was hurting, she supported herself by putting both her arms around Yami's neck not breaking the kiss. Anzu's broke from the kiss, turned around facing him, but rejoined quickly, her fingers were urgently traveling down his chest, undoing his shirt buttons. When she reached the bottom her fingers traveled over his warm, flesh. The fact that is was wet was very arousing. Her hands traveled over his shoulders, pealing over the bottom up shirt and throwing it somewhere off in the pool, letting it float on the surface.

The kiss was so urgent, it was almost scary to both of them. Anzu knew she'd never gone this far with anyone, Yami thought the same thing. Yami's hands found thei way from her hips to her back, where they teased the strings of her bikini top, "Take it off," she pleaded, surprising him. He slowly pulled one of the strings on her back, then one on the back of her neck, making the top loosen. Before pulling it off, he glided to the side of the pool where Anzu let her back rest on the green and blue tiles of the swimming pool. Then he captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Anzu whimpered, his tongue traveled deep down her throat. The pressure from his kiss made her go hott all over, even if the water was cold, it would still steam around them. Yami broke apart from the kiss, Anzu trying to object by curving her tongue, tying to catch his.

Yami still got away, but licked his lips crudely on the way down to the valley of her breasts. The bottom of her bikini was somewhat floating. When Yami reached her valley, he pulled off the top, throwing it by his long lost shirt before capturing her arching nipple in his mouth, then massaging the other gently. Anzu's head dropped back as her moaning almost became screaming when he bit down. Yami's hands found their way under her leg and pushed them up. Anzu instantly wrapped them around Yami's waist. Their bodies pressed together tightly. Yami groaned feeling her bare breasts rub against him.

His hands cupped her butt, then his thumbs hooked in her boarder shorts, undoing the buttons, then pulling it off, leaving only her bottoms on. That can easily be unhook from the sides by undoing the knots. He threw her shorts where the rest of the clothing were. Anzu's brain ceases to work, her eyes closed and yes her back still arched, her breathing in short gasps.

Anzu's eyes then opened feeling his excitement pressing against her, right underneath the belly button. She smiled evilly, bringing his head from her neck to her lips, kissing him with all her might, namely her tongue. Her hands then traveled down his torso, then letting the palm of her hand press against him making him moan in the kiss. She let her nimble finger undo the button of his khaki shorts, then undid the zipper. Letting herself fall back to earth, she let one leg bring down the ants form between his legs, letting it sink to the bottoms, letting air bubbles rise to the surface. When his shorts surfaced Anzu grabbed them and threw them with the rest of the clothing.

They pulled apart from their kiss catching some well deserved air. Yami look at her,

"Anzu?" he asked, did she want to do this? Her head nodded slowly,

"Ya," she replied, kissing him again, but softly. Anzu could feel Yami's heart pounding, was he nervous? Or just tried? She didn't know and didn't care, all she cared about was him, and their kiss.

She poured her heart into that kiss, Yami accepted it with open arms. He then, ever so slowly, let his hands wander down to her bikini bottom, his fingers unhooking both sides of them. Anzu had a sharp intake of breath when his hand pressed against her womanhood. Yami tossed the bottom to rejoin the other garments of clothing which were beginning to sink. Yami's fingers began teasing her roughly, then without warning, he dipped two fingers inside her hott passage. Anzu screamed out in surprise. Anzu's hips moved against his fingers, biting her lips trying hard not to moan, but scream! The pressure was so immense. She couldn't take it anymore, she want him, NOW!

"No more, now, please!" she almost screamed as she pulled down his shorts and threw them with the remainder of floating clothes. They positioned themselves quickly, but gave one last passionate look at each other. Anzu nodded, knowing that it will hurt , but she didn't care.

"I love you," Yami whispered in her before capturing her lips in another kiss while thrusting inside of her. The kiss muffled Anzu's cries. The water around them ripped as if a large rock was thrown. Anzu's hips went against his, her head back, eyes closed and back arched. She screamed his full name as he thrusted in her over and over again, sending both of them over the edge. As they both released, Yami let his head rest between her breasts before giving one final thrust as Anzu let her head fall back on the edge the pool, grasping Yami's wet messy hair, bodies still enter wined

"I love you too."

--

Anzu's eyes fluttered open hearing something dripping. She glanced up against the sun, seeing her and Yami's clothing hung against the patio chairs. 'So it wasn't a dream,' she thought, feeling that she was on top of somebody. Anzu was sleeping on Yami, they were both naked of course, but the sheets covered everything.

They were asleep on the patio bed/chair. They were both dry. She didn't remember how she did get dry though, she dozed off after she said 'I love you', Yami must have carried her to the bed and gotten their clothes from the bottom of the pool. She smiled against his chest.

She smiled even wider when she felt him playing with her hair. She roze her head to meet his handsome face,

"Hi," she smiled, letting her chin rest between his pecs. He smiled a toothy grin.

"Hey," he smiled, bringing her face to his and kissing her.

"Oh my god Yami, kiss you were kiss amazing kiss, we should have done this a long time ago kiss." She said between kisses, resting against him when she finished. Yami draped a lazy arm around her slim figure.

"As were you milady," he said and did a shot chuckle between his smirk, kissing her on the forehead. Anzu sighed dreamily, closing her eyes, clutching to his body, not wanting to ever let go. Yami falling asleep once again, seconds after her. Finally, and with no interruptions.

Well you like or no? u don't know how long it took to write this!! Sorry that I couldn't update sooner (I completely forgot about this fic --') but hey I updated and that's all that matters

(hides from tomatoes)

Next chapter is the last tear

New question (and who ever answers it 1st the next ch is for that person)

Who won the BCS national championship game?

Florida or Ohio State?


End file.
